Castlevanizelda Crossover
by iron.wolf.798
Summary: Follow Link in his Adventure in Castlevania and helps Alucard and Simon Belmont on Defeating the Evil Dracula.


**Disclaimer, i do not Own CastleVania or the Legend of Zelda Series. if you whonder where the Story takes place its in the Middle of Castlevania Lords of Shadow Mirror of Fate. i hope you enjoy the Story and Grabb your PopCorn and Soda and enjoy the Crossover!**

* * *

Prologe.

* * *

Link Rided on Epona Back to Hyrule afther Saving Termina from Majora. as he was riding through the same Forest he came across a Portal that apreared out of nowere. he tutched his hand on the Portal and went into a strange Looking Castle and there was only Monsters and Vampires.

Epona got Spooked by the Monsters and Link got off Epona and began to Draw his Sword. Being a Nine year old Boy he knows how to fight Monsters of Evil, as one of the Monsters began to attack. the Monsters suddenly Stopped and stepped aside and bowed down infront of a Man with Dark hair and Pale white Skin as the moon.

he looked at Link then said with a Curious tone. " now, how did you get into My Castle and Who are you Boy?" Link looked at him with a Serious look then said. " i was abute to ask the Same thing... the name is Link." the Pale man Raised an Eye-brow in Confusion thne said.

" Link? Odd name for a Belmont..." Link looked Confused then said. " Belmont?" the Pale man lookes at him then said. " i introduce myself, i`m Dracula, Prince of Darkness and the Dragon." Link lookes at him wihtout saying a single word and Epona made a little noise then Dracula said.

" That is a good horse you got there, what name does it have?" Link Gentely Stroke Epona on its head then said. " her name is Epona, she comes when i Play a Song on my Ocarina." Dracula Raised an Eye-Brow in Confusion then said. " Oca...rina?"

Link takes out his Ocarina then said. " this is an Ocarina, never heard of one?" Dracula looked at it Closer then said. " this is an Odd Instrument, Where do you come From Link?" Link lookes at him then said. " I`m from Hyrule." Dracula lookes at him then said.

" Hyrule? i never heard of that Place in my hole Life." he gives the Ocarina back to Link then said. " well, you..." Dracula Suddenly Felt the Presants of an Belmont in the Castle then Link said to him. " something the Matter?" Dracula lookes at his Minions then said.

" take care of our Guest..." he Vanished in the Black Smoke then one of the Monsters grabbed Epona and Link Swinged his Sword at it then got on Epona. he Rides on Epona and when they got away from the Monsters Link took a Deep breath then said.

" that was too close..." he got off Epona then walked with her in the Castle, he Accidentely Bumped into another Pale Man Exept this one got White hair and his eyes are Yellow. he helped Link up then said. " are you Alright?"

Link stared at him for five secounds until he said. " i`m fine... are you With Dracula?" he lookes at Link with a Serious tone then Cruled his hand into a fist and said. " you meet my Father?" Link saw the Fist then said with a curious look and said.

" Dracula is Your Father?" he lookes at him then said with a Angry tone in his voice. " yes, he made me into a Monster like him. how did you get into the Castle?" Link explained how he got there and what had happend when he meet Dracula.

the Pale man lookes at him then said. " he thought you were a Belmont? you dont look like one, you got the Elf ears, what kind of..." Link interupted him then said. " i`m Hylian, i come form Hyrule." he Raised an Eye-Brow then said. " Hylian? what`s your name?"

Link looked at him with a little smile then said. " the name is Link! and yours?" the Pale Man looked at him then said. " Alucard." Epona made a calm noise then Alucard said to Link. " your Horse sounds Calm." Epona walked up to Alucard and put his Mule Agianst his half Naked Cheast.

Link lookes at him then said with a suprised Tone. " Epona have never done that to anybody Before." Alucard Gentely Stroke Epona on its fur then said. " Epona is it? good name for a Mare... i think it whould be Wise to have Epona at a Safe Place for now."

Link looked at him then said. " know any Safe places for her?" Alucard lookes thoughtfull then said. " there is one Place that whould be good... come..." Link and Epona began to Follow him to a Safe Spot and Link Gentely stroke Epona then said. " wait here okay?"

Epona nooded her head then Alucard lookes at him then said. " i see you are Skilled with a Sword, that`s good. now i have to Defeat my Father and help my Son." Link lookes at his Worried look then said. " i help! your Father, Reminds me of Someone i Defeated and its my Duty to help Pepole in need!

i`m the Hero Of Time!" Alucard saw the light in his eyes then said with a small Sigh. " okay, be careful and be on Guard at all time." they began to Walk then Link said with a smile. " understood , Alucard!"

 **to Be Continued in Chapter 2.**


End file.
